1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing apparatuses and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Examples of three-dimensional (3D) application program interface (API) standards include OpenGL, OpenGL ES, and Direct 3. API standards include a method of performing rendering on each frame and displaying an image. When rendering must be performed on each frame, the computation amount and power consumption are commensurately increased. Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce the computational amount and number of accesses to a memory when rendering is performed.